


hell yeah, you the shit (that's why you're my equivalent)

by colazitron



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Engagement, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even can't keep it in his pants, or his heart.or: Sometimes your boyfriend proposes and you just really want to sit on his dick.





	hell yeah, you the shit (that's why you're my equivalent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittpurrson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittpurrson/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein, or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
>  **A/N:** A hundred thankyous to [imminentinertia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia) for cheerleading me through this, offering Norway-advice, and giving this a read through! You're a star.

“I don't wanna go,” Even whines, earning himself a laugh from Isak, which – rude. “Why are you making me go?”

“Your sister's getting married, Even, of course you're going,” Isak says, laugh still evident in his voice. He’s hunched over his Physical Biochemistry notes the same way he's been for three weeks now; back round, head bent forward, and glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He should really get those adjusted. Not that it's not endearing to see him push them up every few minutes, and Even's pretty sure Isak doesn't even notice how often he does it. He tends not to notice much when he's studying. Like that one time Even sat down opposite him at their kitchen table and stared at him for a solid half hour before Isak noticed.

“Why is your exam this particular Friday anyway,” Even complains. “And why is she getting married on a Friday, for that matter! That’s just bad manners.”

“Cause it's an oral one and the professor’s away for the rest of the week. If I want to get this done before summer holidays – and I do – then it needs to be this Friday,” Isak explains, somehow still amused despite having explained this a hundred times over. He wasn’t amused when the professor had first let them know, them already having RSVPed to Marte’s wedding and booked the hotel room, but it couldn't be helped.

“And you know that’s the only day that venue was available,” he adds.

“Ugh,” Even groans. He knows all this, it's just that now that he needs to pack for tomorrow the fact’s settling in that he won't get to see Isak in the suit they picked out especially for this occasion, won't get to hold him on the dance floor, won't get to show him off to all the extended family, won't get to share cake with him and be generally obnoxious.

“Baby,” Isak says, looking up from his notes and reaching out a hand to Even where he’s been hovering by the counter. He sounds genuinely upset for Even, even if still also mostly amused, and Even exaggerates a pout as he lets Isak take his hand and pull him closer.

“You'll have fun,” Isak says.

“I'd have more fun with you,” Even insists.

Isak slides the chair back and pulls Even down onto his lap.

“I'll try and make it up after the exam, yeah?” he offers.

“You'll be exhausted,” Even says, letting one hand rest against Isak’s chest, fingers of the other one still tangled with Isak’s.

“I can sleep on the train.”

“You never sleep on trains, you're the only person in the world who doesn't sleep on trains!” Even says, exasperated fondness in his voice. Isak might come up anyway, he knows, but they're leaving that option open until after Isak’s exam, so he can make his choice then.

“Sleeping in public is weird,” Isak protests and Even just has to lean in and kiss him, soft and unhurried.

Isak hums a pleased little sound as he kisses back.

“And anyway, I’ve got a surprise for you when you come back, so you have to leave,” Isak says, mischievous gleam making his eyes sparkle.

“Oh? Are you resorting to bribery now?” Even asks with a laugh.

Isak shrugs his shoulders and sways a bit closer but not close enough for another kiss.

“Some would say the ends justify the means,” he says.

“Maybe when the ends and means are pleasant and agreed upon,” Even says. “It is a pleasant surprise, right?”

Isak laughs, that look of someone who knows something you don't bright in his eyes. “I sure hope so.”

“Hm. Are we finally getting a cat?”

“You know our tenancy agreement doesn't allow them,” Isak says and rolls his eyes. They've been having this conversation for three years now, and Even brings it up every birthday or other occasion.

“We're moving?” Even suggests, making Isak laugh.

“That should probably not be a surprise,” he points out. They're good at that, communication. It's one of the prime reasons they made it from high school sweethearts to actual life partners. The other one being they're somehow still head over heels in love.

“You're so smart,” Even teases.

Isak smiles and lets Even kiss him, free hand lazily stroking over Even's hip, occasionally teasing up under his loose t-shirt. It's soft, and sweet, and Isak has touched him like this literally thousands of times before, but it's still fun, and it still makes Even's blood start to spark.

“Is it a sexy surprise?” he asks.

Isak grins that mysterious grin of his some more.

“A little bit,” he says.

“A little bit? How can something be a little bit of a sexy surprise?” Even laughs.

“You'll have to wait and see,” Isak replies, and kisses him again. Even lets their lips tangle languidly, passing affection and passion back and forth between them.

“Can't I have my surprise now?” Even murmurs in between kisses, into the warmth between their mouths.

“No, then how would I motivate you to go?” Isak smiles.

“Why would you want me to go?” Even complains.

“I need your family to like me for when we get married, remember,” Isak says. Even laughs at the old excuse, a joke that's been going between them since before they seriously started talking about getting married and what they’d both want from such a commitment. It would be just a joke, and Isak kisses him lightly like it is, but somewhere between the soft press of Isak's lips and the image of the sparkle in his eyes in Even's mind, Even suddenly gets it.

To be fair, if he hadn't found the ring box a month ago, Isak would've pulled this off.

But Even has found the ring box, and it suddenly makes sense. How it's a little bit sexy, because they're both saps who love love, and commitment has always got them going. The timing of it, with Marte’s wedding probably giving the impulse. For all intents and purposes, they already are engaged anyway. They’ve had months of on and off conversations about the topic of their future and how marriage fits into it, and they’ve come to agree that they do want to get married. But there's something about the ceremony of it, the ring and the question, that appeals to Even, and Isak too, he thinks. Marte’s looming wedding has made Even fantasise more than just once about that being them one vaguely soon-ish day. It's just done more for Isak, it seems.

Isak kisses him again, and Even opens his mouth to it, a little more slack than he means to be as the surprise flushes his body. Holy shit, Isak’s going to propose. Even moans at the first touch of Isak's tongue, and his hand flies from Isak’s chest to the back of his head, the other one clinging to Isak’s more tightly. Isak makes a surprised-amused sound, but gives under Even's touch, tilts his head to let him deepen the kiss and winds his arm around Even's waist when Even opens his legs wider so he can press them flush together. Holy shit, he’s going to wear Isak’s ring and marry the love of his fucking life. Isak’s fingers dance up the dip of Even's spine under his t-shirt, that feather light touch that Isak knows full well drives Even crazy on a good day and makes goosebumps pop up all over his arms.

Even keens into Isak’s mouth, more than just a little wound up. He wants-- god, he wants all of Isak. Right now. Five minutes ago. Five minutes from now. Forever. And he’ll have it. He’s known that for a while, and he knew this particular bit as well, but now he knows that Isak’s going to ask and he’s going to say yes. He’ll have Isak’s promise wrapped around his finger and it’ll be-- not real, because it already is, but tangible. Even rolls his hips down, and Isak rumbles a low sound in his chest, untangling their hands to hold both of Even’s hips, hands tucked underneath Even’s clothes. Isak loves feeling the movement there when they’re like this, Even knows. He loves the smooth way Even’s hips roll and how they can do this for such a long time, perfectly walking the line between too little and too much until they’ve had their fill of each other for now and tumble over the edge.

“Baby,” Isak breathes, pulling back a little. Even doesn’t let him get far, follows Isak’s mouth blindly, and kisses along the line of his jaw when his kiss lands a bit too far from Isak’s lips. After this weekend, Isak’s going to ask for his hand, and Even is going to give it to him, and--

“Baby,” Isak says again, with a little laugh, when Even whines as Isak pushes him back a little to look at him.

Even must be a right sight right now. His mind is a mess of adoration, and want, and impatience, and it’s probably spelled out across his entire face. He can’t get his eyelids to open fully, and he doesn’t even notice he’s digging his teeth into his bottom lip for something to feel until he catches Isak’s stare and the bob of his throat.

This weekend. Maybe tomorrow if Isak really comes to join the wedding party after his exam. Even doesn't want to wait.

“Baby,” Isak says a third time, a bit breathless now, and definitely about to give up on his 237th revision.

“Ask me now,” Even blurts. “Please, ask me now, I don’t want to wait.”

Isak goes rigid, his eyes widening and a blush crawling up his face.

“Ask you---?”

“I found the ring box; I’m sorry I’m ruining it, but please. Isak. Baby, please,” Even says.

Isak’s eyes fall shut as a smile pulls at his lips and he lets his head fall forward to rest against Even’s sternum. His shoulders are shaking like he’s laughing a little, and Even’s heart feels like it’s fucking blooming inside his chest.

“Of course you did,” Isak sighs, and then looks up at Even, love bright in his eyes. “You want me to ask you now?”

Even beams, his cheeks pushing up and up and up, squeezing his eyes into happy little slits. He nods.

“Want me to get the ring and go down on a knee for you?” Isak teases, and Even’s arms hold on more tightly at the mere suggestion.

“No, just ask me. Please. Let me say it,” he says.

Isak gives him that look that splits Even open right down to the core absolutely every time, and leans in for another kiss. One of his hands comes up to hold Even’s face, to hold him like he wants him, kiss him as slowly as he likes. Even thinks he might be shaking just a little bit under the touch.

Then Isak pulls back and grabs Even’s face with both of his hands, making them look each other in the eye. He looks at Even steadily for a moment before he speaks, happy little smile on his face. Even holds his gaze, smiling back.

“Will you marry me?” Isak asks.

Even’s heart feels like it bursts open, his whole body lights up with joy, tingling and dancing along his veins, sparking in between the spaces of his ribs, and warming him to the very tips of his toes. Before he knows it he’s let out a little laugh, feeling lighter than a feather. He didn't think hearing such a deceivingly simple question would feel quite this intense.

Isak beams back at him, not a trace of uncertainty anywhere in his expression as he waits for Even's answer, and it’s probably the most beautiful thing Even has ever seen. He thinks that about Isak a lot, but right now, if he could somehow preserve this moment perfectly, he thinks everyone else in the world would have to agree with him.

“Yes,” he says, and it echoes back in his ears like the single most important syllable ever uttered.

“Yes?” Isak prompts, eager to hear it again; giddy grin on his face and eyes still boring into Even’s like he can see something new there. Even nods a little, biting his lip again. Not like it does anything to dampen his grin.

“Yes,” he says again. “Yes, yes, yes. I do, I will. I love you.”

Isak laughs and presses their mouths together in something that really can’t be called a kiss.

“I love you too,” he says, smiling into Even’s lips. “Say it again.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Even says, and kisses Isak back, doing a marginally better job at it between muttered repeats of the only word he wants to say right now. Between one moment and the next their lips catch and Even’s “yes” turns breathy and distracted. Even’s suddenly aware again of his hands on Isak’s neck, and his legs spread either side of Isak’s hips. He opens his mouth wide and slips his tongue into Isak’s when he follows his lead, kisses him long, and deep, and filthy, enjoys the way Isak grabs onto his hips again. Even grinds down, and feels Isak rut up against him.

“Wanna take you to bed, baby,” Isak says.

“Yes,” Even says once more.

Isak pulls back to meet his eyes, and smiles at him, almost sweetly enough to make Even forget about the way his dick’s growing harder in his pants and just want to curl up in a warm spot with Isak and sleep. But Isak’s also got his thumbs stroking firmly over Even’s hips before his hands move down, grabbing at the meat on Even’s thighs as though he’s thinking about picking him up. Technically, Isak can, but there’s nothing sexy about the way it makes either of them stagger when they try. Instead, Isak only runs his hands up and down Even’s thighs, and leans in for another slow kiss. Even doesn’t even think about anything other than reciprocating.

“You’re gonna have to let me up, though,” Isak says eventually, voice pitched low. “I’m not doing this on our kitchen table.”

“No?” Even asks, teasing a little. “We have before.”

“My notes are all over it, I’m not messing them up,” Isak insists, trying on a stern glare that looks more like a disgruntled kitten trying to refuse a treat out of sheer stubbornness.

“We have before,” Even repeats, images of that time he ate Isak out bent over his neurobiology textbook pushing to the forefront of his mind. It was mostly dumb luck that Isak came on his t-shirt and not his notes, and it did take a while for him to forgive Even for that one. Still, Even likes to think they both remember the incident fondly.

“I’m still taking you to bed,” Isak insists, and it’s really not like Even’s protesting the idea. Their bed’s nice. Sturdy. Good sheets. Decent size. He'd much rather that than stay perched on a slightly rickety dining chair.

So he gets to his feet, hands on Isak's jaw to tilt it up and hold their eye contact as he does. Isak indulgently lets his head fall back, openly staring at Even towering over him. There’s a wicked little smile hidden in the corner of his lips, and the lazy sweep of his lashes as he blinks slowly sufficiently distracts Even so he jolts a bit when he feels Isak cup his cock through his trousers. Isak squeezes gently, the softest tease of a touch, and Even finds himself swaying forward, making Isak slide his hand around Even's waist to grab at his ass instead.

“Anything you want, baby,” Isak says, and it's not like that's not generally true, like Isak isn't a delightfully generous lover, but Even knows Isak when he gets like this. When he wants to take Even apart as well as he can and just wants Even to tell him what way that is for maximum efficiency.

“I want you to get a move on and take me to bed already,” Even says with a smile, feeling it widen when Isak's hand falls off his ass as he laughs in response.

“Alright, alright, hold your horses,” Isak mock-complains, and Even moves back to give Isak enough room to get up himself. He watches Isak take off his glasses as he does, gently folding them and setting them down on his notes, giving the textbook a tap of his finger like he's promising himself he'll get right back to it just as soon as Even gets around to finally packing. Even can't help but smile at the sight.

“I'll be in the bedroom when you're done making eyes at your chemical physics notes, or whatever,” he drawls teasingly.

Isak rolls his eyes as he looks up and over at him.

“Physical Biochemistry,” he corrects, and moves over to Even.

Even moves back just out of Isak's reach, lips curled around a smile and eyebrow raised in challenge. Isak raises one right back and stalks forward. He's not quite reaching for Even, but Even can see the tense way he's holding his hands by his sides, like he's thinking about it.

“I'll show you physical biochemistry,” Even says, because it seems like the kind of thing one should say, if given the opportunity.

Isak laughs and starts forward faster than Even can stumble backwards, arms winding around Even's waist to hold him close as he slots their lips together. Even puts a hand on Isak's face, just to feel his jaw move against his palm, and reaches the other one behind himself so he can shuffle them further down the hall. It's not the best kiss, and it's not the fastest way to get to their bedroom either, and going by the way Isak's lips keep faltering in the kiss because he's grinning too much, he's thinking it too, but Even still doesn't want to pull away. He almost falls backwards into the room when he finally finds the door to their bedroom and pushes down on the handle to let it swing open, Isak's arms tightening around him and keeping him upright.

“Need me to carry you in?” Isak teases.

“Ha ha,” Even says, and pulls Isak inside, pushing the door shut behind him, and Isak up against it to finally kiss him for real again.

Isak wastes absolutely no time, opening his mouth eagerly and running his hands up under Even's t-shirt, rucking it up as he goes. Even pulls back to let him pull it over his head and watches him pull his own off by the back of his neck as well before he moves in for another kiss. The bare skin of Isak's chest feels hot when Even presses him back against the door, and Isak's fingers playing along his spine on their way up his back to grab his hair raise goosebumps all over his own.

“What do you want, baby?” Isak mumbles into the space between their mouths, eyes still half-lidded and barely far enough away for Even to see clearly. His lips are shiny with spit that Even can feel drying stickily on his own. Right now Even just wants to kiss him again. Maybe get them naked some time soon. He wants to hold Isak close and feel him everywhere until all of Even's heart and body are full of him.

“To get you naked,” he says, stroking a thumb over the high point of Isak's cheek.

Isak hums pleasantly.

“Get you on the bed,” he goes on, nuzzling their noses together and pressing his crotch against Isak's when Isak nips at his lips.

“Ride you.”

Isak makes that pleased humming sound again and kisses Even, hands firmly stroking down Even's back so he can push them inside his trousers and grab at his ass again. He gives it a good squeeze and pulls Even even closer, hips rolling together and racking up the heat between them.

“I'd like that,” he finally says, and Even almost laughs, because it sounds so polite, and also Even knows that. They both like that quite a bit. But then Isak goes on, says, “You're so pretty when you sit on my dick,” and Even forgets all about laughing and kisses Isak again instead.

No matter how many times Even has heard people talk about the thrill of a more or less anonymous hook-up, he always thinks there can't be anything better than this – someone who's taken years to learn exactly how you like to be kissed, the way your lips move together best with theirs. There are plenty of kisses between them that are just kisses – just hello, and good night, just thank you, and I'm sorry, just because you're here and I'm here and I want to touch my lips to yours.

But there are also these kisses, the ones that go deep and filthy and make Even's toes curl with how much it makes him want. The ones that distract Even so much he doesn't even notice Isak's moved his hands around to the front of his trousers until he grabs hold of the waistband there and gives it a jerk, like he's trying to get Even's attention, or maybe just like he feels that mounting pressure of nownownow as well and has to put it somewhere.

“How bad do you want it?” he asks, toying with the button of Even's trousers.

“Why, you gonna make me beg?” Even teases, rubbing his cock against Isak's hand wedged between their bodies.

Isak makes a breathless, amused sound that isn't quite a laugh.

“As gorgeous as that is, I just really want to blow you,” he says.

“Fuck,” Even breathes, and nods automatically.

“Yeah?” Isak asks, even though he doesn't need to; just because he knows Even likes the sound of his voice.

“Fuck yes, I love your mouth,” Even says, while Isak finally pops the button on Even's trousers and pulls down the zipper. Then he gives Even a gentle push to move him backwards towards their bed.

“I love having you in my mouth,” he says with a wicked grin that makes Even swallow heavily.

“Remember the first time you did this to me?” Isak asks, pushing Even's trousers down over the soft swell of his ass and past the bulge straining the front of his underwear.

“Yeah,” Even says, expression softening for a moment.

“I knew in that moment I'd love doing this,” Isak says, flicks his eyes up to Even's for a moment before he looks back down at his hands. “You were such a sight on your knees for me; I could barely stand to look at you.”

“You were watching me the whole time,” Even points out, stepping out of his trousers and underwear when Isak sinks down to his knees to help them along.

“I could bear looking away even less,” Isak says. “You were so… vulnerable. But still so sure of yourself. I felt like you wanted to eat me up.”

“I did,” Even says with a grin when Isak gets back up after pulling Even's socks off for him as well.

Isak laughs a little, with that wicked tilt to his smile again.

“Yeah, you did,” he says. “My turn now though.”

He nudges Even backwards until he climbs onto the bed. Even shoves the duvet to the floor unceremoniously while Isak shimmies out of his remaining clothes.

“On your back,” Isak says, before Even can ask him how he wants him, and so he flops onto his back, the cool cotton of the sheet against his heated skin making him shiver a little.

Isak climbs onto the bed on his knees, crawling up into the space Even makes for him by spreading his legs, and leans over him for another kiss.

“Hi,” Isak says quietly, and Even smiles up at him.

“Hi,” he says back, and then Isak gives him a cheesy wink and ducks his head to kiss a sloppy line down Even's neck. One of Even's hands goes to the back of his head automatically, sinking into the soft strands of hair there. It's been getting longer again recently, Isak having been too lazy to get it cut for a while now, and Even revels in how easily he can hold onto it in this moment.

The kisses down his chest are wet, and warm, and Even knows what's about to happen a moment before he feels Isak's teeth tease playfully at his nipple, but he sucks in a sharp breath anyway, back lifting up off the mattress automatically at the feeling of it. Isak does it again, soothes the slight sting of it with a kiss, and then moves on, further down. The hand Even doesn't have anchored in Isak's hair flits through the air, trying to decide whether to hold on to the sheets, or try and touch Isak some more, occasionally brushes Even's own skin and reminds him there's more to his body than just whatever part Isak happens to be touching.

And then Isak smooths his palms along the soft skin on the inside of Even's thighs and grabs onto Even's legs by the backs of his knees to spread them wider. Even always blushes a bit at the action. Not that he doesn't shamelessly do it himself enough times, but there's something about being moved this way, about Isak making more space for himself in between Even's legs that gets to him, makes his head spin and his face heat. Isak for his part noses back up along the line of Even's thigh, kissing the skin wetly, and finally turning his head to suck a bruise into the sensitive skin there. Even's got his hands in his own hair at this point, holding on and making sure not to move his hips. His legs are shaking by the time Isak sits up, face a little flushed, to look down at his work.

“Isak,” Even moans when Isak presses down on the fresh bruise, the ache of it a sharp zing along Even's nerves.

Isak looks up at him immediately and smiles.

“I got you,” he says, and Even can only nod.

He pushes up onto his elbows to watch Isak lean over and wrap a steadying hand around Even's cock, mouth closing over the tip with the lazy certainty of someone who's done it over and over and knows exactly how to make it good.

It's not a thing Even usually thinks about, how long they've had to get used to each other's bodies – long enough to see them grow and change and adapt to the changes along the way. They're subtle things anyway, and when you're that close to someone then the change tends to sneak past you, but sometimes it's all Even can see. The confidence it took Isak a while to fully grow into, along with the shoulders and the tapered waist. The definition in his face and, god, the definition in his body. Even's no slob, he enjoys walking and he takes his bike everywhere, but he doesn't do much deliberate working out. Isak is a devoted proponent of the healthy mind in healthy body school of thinking, and Even is nothing if not appreciative.

And now that Isak's mentioned it, brought up the first time Even put his mouth on Isak's cock, Even can't stop thinking of the first time Isak asked to do it to him. Shy but determined when he'd gone to his knees, only to have Even pull him right back up for a kiss and a fumbled assurance that if Isak wasn't comfortable, if Isak was _never_ comfortable, Even was fine with it. But Isak had looked him square in the eyes and said, “no, I want to,” so Even had suggested they do it on the bed instead, with Even on his back, Isak leaning over him just as he is now. Isak had whispered his insecurities about his inexperience and his horrible gag reflex into the twilight that had bathed the room in grey, soft light, and Even had meant to be calm and reassure him. He's sure he ended up babbling mostly Isak's name and broken expletives the second Isak's lips touched his skin, captivated by how Isak let him see just how much he enjoyed doing it despite his reservations, how very much he really did want to do it.

It's the same thing now, the same flush to Isak's cheeks, the same way his eyelids never really close, the same immediate raspberry pink on his split-slick lips.

Holy fucking mother of god, Even loves this boy so much.

He lets his elbows collapse under his weight and falls back onto the sheet, one hand scrabbling for Isak's to lace their fingers together where Isak is holding Even's hips down – more to hold on to him than because he needs to anymore. Self-control is a marvellous bonus of age and experience.

“Isak,” Even breathes, and Isak, because he's exactly that wonderful kind of asshole, hums his answer around Even's cock, sending shockwaves of pleasure rattling along his nerves.

Even holds onto Isak's hand tighter, his other one moving to Isak's hair, pulling at it a bit, but not enough to truly move Isak's head in any way. Isak moans at the sensation anyway, pulling back from where he was sucking on the head of Even's cock, tongue teasing the vein on the underside, to press open-mouthed, filthy kisses along the line of it. It makes Even's cock press wetly against his face when he gets to the very bottom of Even's dick, the picture he makes undoubtedly better than any porn Even could ever look up, so he has to lift his head to look at him briefly, catching Isak's twinkling eyes and the way he manages to smile smugly while his mouth is still pressed to Even's dick.

Isak's free hand, the one that Even isn't using as a lifeline, takes over from his mouth, fingers firm around Even's cock, thumb teasing at the head, while he winks at Even and then moves lower, Even's legs automatically moving up and back to give him better access.

“Fuck, Isak,” Even whines, when Isak pulls one of Even's balls into his mouths. Even stares up a the ceiling of their bedroom, at that one crack that's started to grow in the paint, tries to concentrate on that instead of the tight, wet heat of Isak's mouth, the firm strokes of his hand, the sloppy sounds Even just knows Isak makes at least partially for his benefit.

Fuck the supposed excitement of anonymous hookups, Even's never been the type anyway. This is where true pleasure lies, in the familiarity of a person who knows how to touch you just so, in the anticipation of all the pleasure you know they're going to give you. Why should he wonder what someone's hands on his skin would feel like if he knows exactly how good Isak's feel? When he knows how good his mouth is, how well his cock fucks him.

“Isak,” he says again, a little breathy, and tugs at Isak's hand when Isak doesn't react to it. He wants to kiss Isak again, wants to look at his face, watch his eyelashes sweep halfway down over his sex bright eyes.

“Come kiss me,” he says, when Isak doesn't move from his place between Even's legs despite his ever more insistent tugging.

Isak pushes himself up, taking his mouth and hand off Even's cock, and laughs quietly as he leans over him. Even licks his lips in anticipation, tilting his chin up to meet Isak's mouth. Isak presses their linked hands down against the sheet next to Even's head, and Even cards his other hand through Isak's hair again, grabs at his neck, his cheek, sweeps it down along the line of his spine, only to let it come right back up to cradle his face.

“Had your fill?” he asks, impatient suddenly now that he can feel Isak hovering over him.

Isak grins and squeezes his hand.

“You're keen,” he observes.

“Yeah,” Even confirms, lifts a leg to pull Isak's crotch down against his own, rubbing his wet cock against Isak's. “Are you complaining?”

Isak laughs again and presses a kiss to Even's cheek. “Not at all. Are you gonna let me open you up?”

Even tilts his head for another kiss, following after Isak when he moves just out of reach for a moment before he huffs and lets his head fall back down onto the sheet. He's sure he's still smiling like the overly fond sap that he is.

“Be quick,” he says, and finally lets Isak's hand go so he can lean over to grab the lube from the night stand.

Instead of moving away immediately, Isak's fingers stroke over where Even's ring finger meets the palm of his hand, a little smile on his face. The touch, Even thinks irrationally, should by all rights light his skin up the way it does his heart. He brings the hand up to stare at it, trying to imagine a ring curled around his fourth finger.

Isak grabs his hand out of the air and laces their fingers back together, leaning down for another kiss. This one's slower, but no less deep; languid swipes of their tongues and teeth clinking occasionally when the mattress dips unexpectedly under Isak's elbow keeping him up, or Even's tilting his head up too far to chase after Isak's lips. By the time Isak pulls away again and Even doesn't pull him right back in by the back of his neck, Even's lips are tingling and feel swollen – probably look it too from the way Isak's eyes seem stuck on them for a moment. Even grins up at him and Isak brings their connected hands up to press a kiss to the back of Even's fingers.

Even looks at their hands, their fingers woven in between the spaces that seem as if they were left for each other, and then up at Isak's face. Isak's already smiling down at him, that gentle one that says everything right to Even's heart, without the need for words at all. Even swallows against the pressure in his throat and behind his eyes, and nudges Isak's side with his leg.

“I think I told you to be quick,” he says, though there's a bit too much sweetness in it to be entirely teasing. Even half expects Isak to roll his eyes or say something incredibly sappy back, but instead he licks his lips and bites down on his bottom lip, dragging it out between his teeth slowly as he lets his eyes roam over Even's naked body.

“You did,” he agrees, voice low, and just like that the sweetness in Even's veins burns up again, and that need to be closer, closer, _closer_ to Isak flares back to life.

“So be quick,” Even says, shuffling his legs around so they're spread on either side of Isak again.

Isak trails fingers of one hand along Even's thigh and presses into the bruise he left there earlier, before he clicks open the lube and wets his fingers. Even takes it from him to close and drop somewhere above his head and grabs a pillow to shove under his hips. Isak presses a kiss to one of his knees and grins quietly to himself while he rubs the lube around Even's rim.

“What?” Even asks, smiling a bit himself.

“Nothing,” Isak says, pushing one, and then two fingers into Even's body easily. For a moment Even is distracted from the fond amusement on Isak's face by the fact that his nerves light up at the intrusion. Isak is being quick about it, just like Even asked. He's methodical and careful never to push too fast, but he's not doing it for the fun of it today. Not that Isak ever passes up an opportunity to have fun with something, but it's not the torturous tease he sometimes likes to put Even through until his legs are shaking and his skin clammy with sweat.

“Another,” Even says, breathing through the sensation and focusing on that strange little smile on Isak's face.

“You know that look on your face doesn't exactly inspire sexual confidence. Are you even with me?” Even asks, voice a little tight, what with the way Isak's still slowly fucking him with his fingers. His really long, strong fingers.

“Sorry,” Isak says, and leans down to kiss Even, fingers staying tucked inside him. “I just got caught in a bit of nostalgia.”

“Hm, yeah?”

“Yeah. This used to make me so nervous, so worried I'd hurt you,” Isak says. “And now...”

He interrupts himself with a light laugh. Even stares up at him, stars in his eyes. Now indeed.

“I love you,” he says, for lack of anything better to say.

“I love you too,” Isak says back and curls his fingers to graze them against Even's prostate, watching him jump at the sudden spike of sensation.

“I particularly love you like this,” he goes on, and does that thing with his fingers again. “I love how much you love it.”

“I do,” Even says, breath already a little more shallow while he's swallowing against the sudden dryness in his mouth and throat. “You're so good to me.”

“I'm about to be even better to you,” Isak says, and Even wants to tease him about it, wants to call him out on the confidence he has in his dick, but-- well. Isak's not wrong. And Even feels wound tight, the emotional whiplash of the utter sweetness that clings to them like honey and the desire burning bright in his gut coiling him up like a spring.

“Fuck, yes,” he says and then nods almost frantically when Isak looks at him as if to ask if he's good.

“No condom,” he says when Isak pulls his fingers back out and looks over at the night stand as if he's about to lean over to grab one.

Isak catches his eye as he pushes up from where he's been splayed out on his back, and then smiles into the kiss Even takes from his lips.

“Okay,” he says. “Where do you want me?”

“Right there,” Even mumbles, lips still close enough for him to feel the words connect to Isak's.

“Right here in the middle of our bed?” Isak teases while Even untangles his legs and shuffles forward. “In broad daylight? That's where you're going to sit your ass on my dick and get yourself off?”

“That's exactly what I'm going to do,” Even grins, swinging a leg on either side of Isak's again so he's straddling his lap, pressing close for another kiss.

Isak hums pleasantly and reaches for Even's hips, thumbs smoothing over where the bone juts out just a little bit before his hands slide further back, grabbing and pulling at his ass. His fingers find Even's hole again, gentle and teasing, and Even shivers all up his spine, muscles pulling tight at Isak's touch. He reaches back to bat Isak's hands out of the way and tries to look disapproving when Isak's being difficult, tangling their fingers and pushing Even's own towards the slickness in between his legs.

“Isak,” Even says, going for annoyed and ending up somewhere around aroused.

“Even,” Isak replies, tone entirely too unaffected.

“Come on, just let me--”

Isak makes a show of disentangling their hands and then holds them up innocently before leaning back on them, eyes heavy on Even. Even pushes his hair out of his face and slides his knees a little further apart before he reaches behind himself to grab for Isak's cock. It's warm and heavy and above all familiar in Even's hand as he lines them up so Isak can push inside him. It's--- depending on what kind of mood he's in, this is either the strangest or most wonderful thing two people can do, but right now, on a warm June day with his _fiancé_ underneath him, there's no contest as to which of the two things Even feels.

“Isak,” he says again, flushes when his voice sounds as breathy and needy as he feels, but Isak sits up again immediately, wraps an arm around Even's waist to pull him close and steady him as Even sinks down, down, down until it feels like it's gone on too long, like there can't be that much to both their bodies.

“Stay close,” he asks, and Isak brushes a strand of hair that's fallen back into his face away from his eyes and kisses his lips gently.

“As close as you want,” he says, shifting a little, as much as he can with Even sat in his lap, for leverage.

Even wraps both arms around Isak's shoulders, chests pressed together, foreheads touching, and says, “Closer.”

He knows damn well they can't get any closer than this, but still. He loves the way he can wrap himself around Isak like this, can control how fast they go, can look right at Isak's face and see every flicker of pleasure play out for him.

Isak does, somehow, move closer, or at least it feels like he does; nuzzles his face right into Even's neck, and wraps his arms around Even's back so one hand holds on to his ass and the other winds up under Even's arm to hold him close by the back of his neck. Even almost laughs, but instead Isak's teeth on his skin tease a gasp out of him and Isak's fingers squeezing at his ass make him roll his hips down. It always starts out slow, this feeling. A low hum of pleasure in his belly that rises up like the tide with every roll of Even's hips. Isak keeps his hands where they are, holding Even close, and he can't do much to rock with Even, but it doesn't matter much. There's no rush to the finish line, just a slow build of the tingle underneath Even's skin.

When Even's head falls back on a gasp as Isak manages to change the angle just so, Isak mouths up along the column of his neck and playfully nips at his chin.

“Good?” he asks, voice heavy with satisfaction because he already knows the answer to that one, doesn't he.

“Yeah,” Even says anyway, pushes down to catch that feeling again, shudders as it races up along his spine. “So good.”

Isak drags his lips along Even's jaw and noses up behind his ear for a moment before he bends his head down lower and grazes his teeth over Even's collarbone. It's a startling enough sensation to make Even's hips stutter; he assumed Isak would maybe go up for a kiss, tilt Even's face forward again. The way he's sucking and biting a bruise into Even's skin feels more urgent than the slow back and forth of Even's hips, and it pulls a high-pitched, needy little noise out of Even.

“Keep going, baby,” Isak mumbles into his skin, squeezing and pulling at Even's ass to get him back into the rhythm. “Come on.”

Even blinks and lowers his head again, looking down at Isak looking up at him and leans in for a short kiss while he starts up the movement of his hips again.

“Just like that,” Isak mumbles against Even's lips before he pulls away a little to look at Even. His hands start moving over Even's skin then, up from his ass and down from his neck. The span of Isak's fingers always feels biggest on Even's back, like all of Even fits in between Isak's palms.

“I love watching you make yourself feel good,” Isak says, pressing a short kiss to the line of Even's jaw before he pulls away again. He strokes his hands up along Even's sides so his thumbs can tease at Even's nipples, just to watch the way it makes Even tense all over.

“I do feel good,” Even confirms, smiling down at Isak briefly and rocking his hips again when Isak drops one hand down to hold on to Even there, hand curved comfortably around the bone jutting out just a little bit.

“Yeah, I can tell,” Isak teases with a grin, his second hand stroking down Even's chest to rest over his abdomen.

“Can you feel it glow here yet?” he asks, pressing his hand into the skin below Even's belly button.

Even nods, the movement of his hips taking on something automatic. It's his favourite part, this. Ignoring the way the need to go faster sings in his blood and just keep rocking slowly instead, letting it build and build and build until it almost takes him by surprise when from one moment to the next the slow and steady heat in his gut spreads out to every last limb and pushes him over the edge.

“Kiss me again,” he says, leaning down to take his kiss before Isak can move to give it to him.

Isak kisses him and then some, all wet lips and eager tongue, both hands now squeezing at Even's hips occasionally as if reminding him to not forget about them. Even falls into the kiss, hips moving without thought, Isak's skin warm and close. He cards his hands through Isak's hair and focuses on the way it feels in between his fingers for a moment, the kiss going slack with it. Isak pulls back to watch him watch Isak, eyes meeting before Even leans in close again to rest his forehead against Isak's.

It's never more apparent than when they're like this how much Isak's grown. He's not the boy Even met anymore, smaller than him in body if not in personality. Now Isak's almost as tall as him, still a little more compact in stature than the sprawl of Even's seemingly never-ending gangly limbs, but solid and strong and the most dependable person Even knows.

And it's fucking hot when Isak holds him like this, the way his hands grab Even's hips to feel the slow motion of Even's hips as he rocks them ever closer to the finish line, while Isak lazily grins up at him. The way he reaches around him to grab at the cheeks of his ass instead sometimes, fingers firm while they pull at Even's flesh just to remind him of how split open he is. How he'll trace his finger along Even's slick rim, tease at the skin there and occasionally, when Even's rocking slow and deep on his cock, pushes the finger inside along with his dick, like he's telling Even that he can take it, that he could take more if he wanted to. They're both people who love pushing at boundaries and the idea of an undefined _more_ lights Even up every time.

“You're so gorgeous like this, baby,” Isak whispers. He draws his finger back out in favour of digging all five of them into the meat of Even's ass, fingers of his other hand curling ever so lightly around Even's cock. It's a tease of a touch that has Even push down harder, roll his hips forward to try and trap his cock in between their bodies for some friction.

“Want me to help you out? You're all flushed; look,” Isak says, tilting his face down to watch Even's cock slip through the loose circle of his fingers. Even tilts his head with him, looking down his flushed chest at the head of his cock, wet with precome now. The relief of having Isak wank him off properly rings like a siren call in Even's head, but they both know he won't ask for it, that he enjoys the slow way more.

“No,” he says, feels his cheeks heat at what shouldn't feel so much like a confession.

Isak takes his hand away again and settles both of them back on Even's hips, pulls him into the motion of his hips and rocks up just a bit to meet him. It makes his cock push right along Even's prostate, and the shock of sensation startles an almost hurt little noise out of Even. He can feel his legs start to shake, but ignores it, settles his hips more firmly in the cradle of Isak's lap to keep his cock pressed right there inside him.

“Right there?” Isak asks, and Even nods weakly, hands curling probably too tightly into Isak's shoulders to stay right where he is while he grinds his hips down in slow little movements.

It builds fast now, the pleasure singing in Even's veins hot and pressing, insistently pushing him along. Isak holds his hips tight, not letting Even get away from the constant pressure inside him even if he wanted to, watching Even keen and shake against the intensity of it.

“Fuck, look at you,” Isak breathes, awed and raw, and Even wants to kiss him, but he can't even keep his head from lolling back, never mind be coordinated enough to manage a kiss right now.

It's like a pressure that builds and builds inside him, makes him wants to squirm away and get more of it at the same time, fingers scrabbling on Isak's clammy skin when everything coils tight.

“Isak--” he manages to press out, just before the dam breaks and the measured roll of his hips falls apart into an erratic jerking motion like Even can't decide if he wants more of this or less. Isak reaches for his cock and does jerk him through it then, the touch almost too much for a second before Even's brain catches up with it.

He sags against Isak when he comes back down from his high, nerves still sparking with the force of his orgasm but calm enough to go for another kiss. Isak gives it easily, both hands back on Even's hips, gentle but firm, their hips still joined but unmoving. Even strokes his hands over Isak's chest, lets his palms graze over his nipples and his fingers pull at them teasingly until Isak whines into their kiss and holds onto Even's hips more tightly.

“You want me to pull out?” Isak finally asks.

“No, fuck me, come on,” Even breathes, holding on to Isak's shoulders again when he does just that.

Isak's movements are tight and fast, chasing his own release now, but he doesn't hold back. Pushes his hips up into Even, cock grazing that spot inside him on every other thrust and lighting Even up on just this side of too much. Even almost tries to pull away from it, relishes in the way his body can't seem to decide what it wants to do, and how Isak's holding him steady through it all.

“Even, baby,” Isak gasps, and pulls Even firmly back down onto his cock by the hips, pushing up into him in a final deep thrust before he spills his release inside him.

Even's legs are definitely shaking now, while Isak mouths at his neck, pressing kisses and whispered words of vague praise that Even can't quite make out into his skin. He lets his head fall back and stares up at that crack in their ceiling, a small laugh bubbling out of him that has Isak grin into his skin.

“I love you,” Even tells the ceiling, and Isak tilts his head back down to kiss him.

“I love you too,” he says, and Even beams at him. Dopamine, adrenaline, and all the other -ines Isak has explained to him over and over – Even still thinks they can't possibly be all there is to this magical feeling.

They sit and kiss for a few moments before everything's a bit too uncomfortable, a bit too real in the way their bodies are still stuck together, and Isak steadies Even as he slowly climbs off Isak's lap and lets himself fall back into the sheets. He grabs for a pillow to wedge under his head, and grins up at Isak.

Isak looks back down at him and then, in a burst of energy, presses a kiss to the first available bit of Even's skin – his belly – before jumping up from the bed.

“Baby?” Even calls after him, but Isak doesn't turn around, vanishes down the hall only to come barrelling back into the room a few short moments later, almost jumping onto the bed, which gives an ominous creak at the sudden addition of his weight.

“If you've broken our slats—” Even starts out, but Isak is already leaning over the side to check.

“All good,” he says, a little sheepish as he straightens back up to grin at Even. He looks somewhat ridiculous with his messy hair and the sex flush in his face. He's also not saying anything.

“So, why did you go and ruin the afterglow?” Even prompts.

Isak holds out a small dark blue box.

Oh.

“You probably shouldn't wear it to the wedding,” Isak starts out, which is not technically a good way to start out whatever you're about to say to the person who's agreed to marry you, probably, but Even's grinning brightly anyway.

“Don't look at me like that!” Isak says and laughs a little. “You already ruined her engagement party by using us as a standard to compare her and her fiancé to in that speech you gave.”

Even had.

“So? We're the cutest,” Even says, unrepentant.

“It's universally acknowledged that the engaged or newly-wed couple is the cutest couple in the room,” Isak points out. “It's her wedding. Don't ruin it for her.”

“She'd be happy for me!” Even protests.

“She'll still be happy for you on Saturday,” Isak says, and then shakes his head with a little laugh. “I can't believe we're having this conversation.”

“Neither can I! You haven't even given me the ring yet and you're already telling me not to wear it,” Even teases.

“Well,” Isak says and pops the box open. “Do you want to wear it now?”

Even's heart stutters nervously in his chest, and he looks from Isak's face down to the two bands of brushed, yellow gold nestled prettily into the typical satin inside of a jewellery box.

“Very, very much,” he says, and then watches Isak's fingers take one of the rings from the box. They're slightly different in size, Even notices now, but Isak doesn't even hesitate, must have memorised which one belongs to Even at some point.

“There's, um,” Isak says, and Even looks back up at his face. There's an explanation that goes with the ring?

“I've had a reef knot engraved on the inside,” he says. “It's a super basic nautical knot that you use to tie two pieces of rope together.”

“Because we're tying the knot?” Even asks, absolutely delighted.

Isak grins. “I mean, it has occurred to me,” he says, “but, no. It's because it's equally easy to do and undo.”

Even sobers immediately.

“You already know all this, but, I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me, basically. But societal baggage aside, I do think we should only be married for as long as we want to,” he says. “Not out of a sense of duty over some 'till death do us part' promise we made. So, for as long as we want to, we'll be unbreakable, but if we choose to--”

“Isak,” Even interrupts, wrapping his hand around the one Isak is still holding Even's ring in. “It's okay.”

Isak's shoulders sag with a sigh, and he twists his face into a chagrined smile.

“Sorry for bringing the mood down,” he says.

Even smiles back and shrugs.

“It's okay,” he repeats. “You know I agree.”

“Yeah,” Isak says, because he does know. But still. It's awkward thinking about the end of something they haven't technically started yet. Although – just because they'll be legally married doesn't mean it has to change anything about their relationship, does it? They're no less committed to one another now.

“And I think it's sweet, that you put all this thought in,” Even says, leaning over to kiss Isak quickly. “You're sweet.”

“I know you love personalisation,” Isak teases.

“You get one set of monogrammed towels...” Even says, pulling back to sigh dramatically.

“They're ridiculous, Even.”

“That's the point, Isak,” Even says, and then adds, cheerfully, “I'll have to get them updated after the wedding.”

“You would,” Isak say with a fond sigh, and then holds up the ring again.

“Can I have it now?” Even teases with a big grin, making grabby hands at it.

Isak laughs and gives him a faux-stern look.

“Don't wear it tomorrow,” he says.

“Oh my god! Just give me my ring!” Even says with a laugh. “Why are you so terrible? I'm taking it back, I'm definitely not marrying you.”

“Too late,” Isak grins, and grabs Even's hand to slip the ring on his finger. “You already said yes. Often and enthusiastically.”

“Yeah,” Even says, a little dumbly, as he stares down at the ring on his finger. When he looks up, Isak's already slipped his own on as well.

“Hey! No!” Even protests immediately. “I wanted to do that.”

Isak looks like he's about to argue, but then he pulls the ring off and hands it over quietly. Even turns it over in his fingers, spins it to look at the engraved knot on the inside. When he looks back at Isak, he finds him already watching Even fondly. Grabbing Isak's hand, Even puts on his best ceremonial face.

“Will you marry me?” he asks, and grins delightedly at Isak's startled expression. It melts into one of pure adoration pretty quickly, and, yeah. That's what that feels like.

“Yes,” Isak says, soft smile competing with the sunshine painting stripes of warmth across the bed.

Even slowly pushes the ring up Isak's finger, oddly nervous as he does it, and gives Isak a moment to stare before he pulls him into a soft kiss.

“I'm so happy with you,” he says quietly, and feels Isak smile against his mouth. “I can't believe we're getting married.”

Isak laughs gently. “Yeah, all that's missing is 1.98 children and a Golden Retriever and we'll be the picture perfect cookie cutter family.”

“I'd have your 1.98 children if I could,” Even says.

Isak laughs again and shakes his head. “You know you lack the biological equipment right? I don't mean to cut into your fantasy, but...”

“Oh, hush,” Even says. “I think I'd suit the pregnancy look, don't you?”

“I mean,” Isak starts out and does a complicated wrinkle with his entire face. It's his Science Wrinkle. Even's seen it enough times to recognise what it looks like when Isak's about to go all facts over Even's ideas.

“Pregnancy's a bit freaky when you think about it,” he says. “I'm sort of glad I'll never have to worry about possibly losing either you or our hypothetical child to some sort of complication.”

“Your mind is a dark place,” Even assesses. “I'm talking about the miracle of life! About how two human beings can literally create another one just like that! The symbiotic beauty of the mother-child relationship!”

“The organs shifting around inside your body! The complications of giving birth! The way a human woman would literally die if she didn't expel an extremely vulnerable baby after nine months because humans make no sense as a species!” Isak counters.

“Says the biologist,” Even counters.

“I don't fuck with that reproduction shit,” Isak scoffs.

Even snorts an undignified laugh and gestures at his own body.

“Clearly,” he says, earning himself a shove that he lets push him on his back.

“You're an idiot,” Isak says.

Even reaches a hand out to tangle their fingers together, feeling the metal of Isak's ring grow warm against his own skin.

“You're marrying an idiot,” he points out.

“Birds of a feather,” Isak says with a shrug.

Even laughs up at Isak and squeezes his hand affectionately. “So, what do you say we go have an unnecessarily long shower, and then we wrap ourselves in our ridiculous towels and have some food before you go back to revising?”

“You're just trying to get out of packing,” Isak teases.

Even groans and throws the hand not linked with Isak's over his eyes.

“Ugh, I don't want to go,” he whines. “Why are you making me go.”

“We've been over this. I need your family to like me for when we get married,” Isak says with a bright grin that Even doesn't even have to look at to know it's there. Still, it's a wonderful sight, so he lets his arm fall down onto the pillow above his head and grins back up at Isak.

“Yeah, I guess that's true,” he says. “Fine, I'll go.”

“You'll have fun, you'll see,” Isak says and leans down for a kiss. “And I'll come up after my exam.”

“Only if you feel up to it,” Even says.

“Up to a night at a cosy hotel with my fiancé? I think I can manage,” Isak says and then disentangles their hands to get up.

“Now, I think you said something about an unnecessarily long shower? I definitely feel up to that,” he goes on and saunters out of their room bare-arsed and shameless, shooting Even a coy look over his shoulder.

Even laughs and watches him disappear down the hallway, and then looks down at his ring glinting in the sunshine for a moment before he gets up to follow, grinning to himself. If he's going to spend the next however many years with Isak, he may as well get started now.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested (and because I Googled Things and like showing off results), [this](http://s3.weddbook.com/t4/2/4/4/2443456/men39s-gold-wedding-band-unisex-5mm-wide-brushed-flat-14k-recycled-yellow-gold-wedding-ring-gold-ring-made-in-your-size.jpg) is what a brushed yellow gold ring looks like, and [this](http://www.helbings.eu/data/imagegallery/13f0a248-5a5d-3d3a-767f-a1c67d65e7ed/7cf79cba-e8be-0bf2-5c23-dea4d32c51bc.jpg) is a reef knot (very easy, very useful). :)
> 
> Also, [ here's](http://www.msichicago.org/experiment/make-room-for-baby/) a cool interactive graphic of how organs shift inside a human body when said human is pregnant!
> 
> Complaints? Comments? Compliments? Let me know!


End file.
